prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Survivor Series (1989)
Survivor Series (1989) foi um evento pay-per-view realizado pela World Wrestling Federation, ocorreu no dia de Ação de Graças, em 23 de novembro de 1989 no Rosemont Horizon na cidade de Rosemont, Illinois. Pela primeira vez as equipes receberam nomes. Esta foi a terceira edição da cronologia do Survivor Series. Resultados |- !# !Lutas !Estipulação !Tempo |- |Dark |Boris Zhukov derrotou Paul Roma. |Singles match |N/A |- |1 |The Dream Team (Dusty Rhodes, Brutus Beefcake, The Red Rooster e Tito Santana) derrotaram The Enforcers (The Big Boss Man, Bad News Brown, Rick Martel e The Honky Tonk Man) (com Jimmy Hart e Slick). |Four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match1 |22:02 |- |2 |The King's Court (Randy Savage, Canadian Earthquake, Dino Bravo e Greg Valentine) (com Jimmy Hart e Sensational Queen Sherri) derrotaram The 4x4's: (Jim Duggan, Bret Hart, Ronnie Garvin e Hercules). |Four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match2 |23:25 |- |3 |The Hulkamaniacs (Hulk Hogan, Demolition (Ax e Smash) e Jake Roberts) derrotaram The Million $ Team (Ted DiBiase, Powers of Pain (The Warlord e The Barbarian) e Zeus) (com Virgil e Mr. Fuji). |Four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match3 |27:32 |- |4 |The Rude Brood (Rick Rude, Mr. Perfect, The Fabulous Rougeaus (Jacques e Raymond)) (com The Genius e Jimmy Hart) derrotaram Roddy's Rowdies (Roddy Piper, Jimmy Snuka e The Bushwhackers (Butch e Luke)). |Four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match4 |21:27 |- |5 |The Ultimate Warriors (The Ultimate Warrior, The Rockers (Shawn Michaels e Marty Jannetty) e Jim Neidhart) derrotaram The Heenan Family (Bobby Heenan, André the Giant, Haku e Arn Anderson). |Four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match5 |20:28 |- |} Survivor Series elimination matches 1 |- !Nº Eliminação !Wrestler !Equipe !Eliminado por !Forma !Tempo |- |1 |Tito Santana |The Dream Team |Rick Martel |Pin com um roll-up |09:15 |- |2 |Bad News Brown |The Enforcers |Ninguém |Contagem |15:26 |- |3 |Honky Tonk Man |The Enforcers |Brutus Beefcake |Pin após um high knee |17:24 |- |4 |Rick Martel |The Enforcers |Brutus Beefcake |Pin com um roll-up |20:13 |- |5 |The Red Rooster |The Dream Team |Big Boss Man |Pin após um Boss Man Slam |21:00 |- |6 |Big Boss Man |The Enforcers |Dusty Rhodes |Pin após um Flying Crossbody |22:02 |- !Survivors: |colspan="5" bgcolor="#f2f2f2"|Rhodes e Beefcake |} 2 |- !Nº Eliminação !Wrestler !Equipe !Eliminado por !Forma !Tempo |- |1 |Hercules |The 4x4's |Earthquake |Pin após um Earthquake Splash |03:57 |- |2 |Greg Valentine |The King's Court |Jim Duggan |Pin após um charging clothesline |07:32 |- |3 |Ronnie Garvin |The 4x4's |Dino Bravo |Pin após um side slam |11:17 |- |4 |Bret Hart |The 4x4's |Randy Savage |Pin após um flying elbow drop |19:06 |- |5 |Jim Duggan |The 4x4's |Ninguém |Contagem |23:25 |- !Survivors: |colspan="5" bgcolor="#f2f2f2"|Savage, Canadian Earthquake e Bravo |} 3 |- !Nº Eliminação !Wrestler !Equipe !Eliminado por !Forma !Tempo |- |1 |Zeus |The Million $ Team |Ninguém |Desqualificação |03:21 |- |2 |Ax |The Hulkamaniacs |The Warlord |Pin após interferência de Mr. Fuji |09:50 |- |3 |Smash |The Hulkamaniacs |The Barbarian |Pin após um flying clothesline |13:42 |- |4 & 5 |The Powers of Pain (Warlord e Barbarian) |The Million $ Team |Ninguém |Desqualificados por fazerem "double team" em Hogann |19:51 |- |6 |Jake Roberts |The Hulkamaniacs |Ted DiBiase |Pin com interferência externa de Virgil |23:51 |- |7 |Ted DiBiase |The Million $ Team |Hulk Hogan |Pin após um legdrop |27:32 |- !Survivor: |colspan="5" bgcolor="#f2f2f2"|Hogan |} 4 |- !Nº Eliminação !Wrestler !Equipe !Eliminado por !Forma !Tempo |- |1 |Jacques Rougeau |The Rude Brood |Jimmy Snuka |Pin após um Superfly Splash |04:01 |- |2 |Raymond Rougeau |The Rude Brood |Roddy Piper |Pin após um piledriver |07:30 |- |3 |Butch |Roddy's Rowdies |Mr. Perfect |Pin após um rollup |10:46 |- |4 |Luke |Roddy's Rowdies |Rick Rude |Pin após um Rude Awakening |12:14 |- |5 |Rick Rude and Roddy Piper |Rude Brood and Roddy's Rowdies |Ninguém |Dupla contagem |18:35 |- |6 |Jimmy Snuka |Roddy's Rowdies |Mr. Perfect |Pin após um PerfectPlex |21:27 |- !Survivor: |colspan="5" bgcolor="#f2f2f2"|Mr. Perfect |} 5 |- !Nº Eliminação !Wrestler !Equipe !Eliminado por !Forma !Tempo |- |1 |Andre The Giant |The Heenan Family |Ninguém |Contagem |00:27 |- |2 |Jim Neidhart |The Ultimate Warriors |Haku |Pin após Thrust Kick |03:32 |- |3 |Marty Jannetty |The Ultimate Warriors |Bobby Heenan |Pin após um knee drop |08:53 |- |4 |Haku |The Heenan Family |Shawn Michaels |Pin com um Flying Crossbody |12:54 |- |5 |Shawn Michaels |The Ultimate Warriors |Arn Anderson |Pin após um Anderson Drop |15:47 |- |6 |Arn Anderson |The Heenan Family |The Ultimate Warrior |Pin após um Gorllia Press Slam/ splash combo |18:19 |- |7 |Bobby Heenan |The Heenan Family |The Ultimate Warrior |Pin após um Gorilla Press Splash |20:28 |- !Survivor: |colspan="5" bgcolor="#f2f2f2"|Ultimate Warrior |} Ligações externas * Categoria:Survivor Series